The Alek Chloe Knew
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: What happens when a girls night in lets Chloe see something she has been denying. Who knew that all it would take for Chloe to see the great man in front of her was her favorite TV Show.


Mirror Image?

Sitting in math class the blue eyed girl twirled a pencil in her hand completely ignoring the teacher. Her head was bent ever so slightly allowing her hair to cover her face from the sides. Using the curtain they created her eyes would travel to the dirty blond haired boy in the corner, Alek. She knew with his feline abilities he probably still knew she was watching but the hair made her feel better. Like she was getting away with it. She didn't need to give him anymore ammunition to act like he was gods gift to women. However despite all that the boy had been on her mind more and more lately but she wasn't sure why. At first she just assumed that is was because he was her protector. He was half the team she knew by name and face that not only trained her, but she was pretty sure that he was the **only** one who watched her at night. At least she didn't know of any others in the Mai Pride that did it. Every time she looked up on the roof he was the one that was there. He was always the one to help her at a moments notice. Often she didn't even ask he would just know she needed help and show up. Gazing over at him once more she let herself get lost in him. Chloe thought back to the encounter they had in the hallway, after she throw his basket ball in the trash only a few weeks prior. When he had been advancing on her she had kept putting distance between them, until she couldn't. Yet she hadn't really wanted to. When his hand softly pushed her against the wall just below her stomach, it felt like a fire spread from that spot. She had to keep the banter going between them so she didn't go up in flames from the touch. Then when he went in for the kiss… man she wish he gotten to kiss her. She wanted it so much at that moment. So Chloe knew there had to be more reasons why she couldn't get him off her mind. Huffing she watched the pencil in her hand again trying to think of anyone but him. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out she hid the phone from her teacher flipping it out.

**1 New Text Message: Hey Chloe. Do you want to get dinner tonight after work?—Brian **

Oh…. Brian. The other half of what seemed to occupy her mind lately. Just thinking about him made her heart swell and beat twice as fast. He was so cute and sweet. What other college guy would hang with a high school girl and not ask for more. Not ask to put their relationship were it once was, or even for a kiss. A kiss… there was the issue. As much as she liked Brian, and she liked Brian A LOT she knew that they could never be more then friends. Even if they had fun together, and she could talk to him without judgment. Well talk to him about most things. One small peck and he could die. She wouldn't be responsible for another human boy death, not when she knew what she could do. And the secrets she kept from him about who she really was, that was hard enough to do when they were just friends.

Sending back a quick "Sorry can't tonight. Dinner with Amy and Paul." Chloe sighed wishing once again she could be a normal teenager again. Just then her phone vibrated again.

**1 New Text Message: What's wrong Chloe? I can see you frowning from here. – Amy **

Shifting slighting to look back at her best friend Chloe saw the concern written across her face.

**Not now. I'll talk to you after class. But don't worry nothing big.—Chloe**

**Ok. But you better tell me after class.—Amy**

Closing her phone Chloe put it back in her pocket. Staring at the teacher she felt eyes on her. Letting her hair cover her wandering eyes once more she peered around the class room. It didn't take long to find Alek's hazel eyes burning into her. His face looked slightly upset… did he know she was still "flirting with that human?" Looking away quickly her cheeks heated up. She just had to make it through the rest of class she could do that, right? This was the only class they shared, she **needed **to do this.

As soon as the bell rang Chloe bolted out of class with Amy hot on her trail. Even with her moving fast Amy didn't catch up with her friend until Chloe was at her locker switching out her binders.

"So why were you looking all frustrated in class?" Amy asked skipping all formalities. "I was just feeling like an emotional tennis ball." Was Chloe's short and confusing answer. "What?" Amy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Huffing Chloe knew she had to tell her best friend, if she didn't Amy would figure it out eventually. "I kept thinking about Alek and Brian in class." Her eyes couldn't meet her best friends. Amy knew about the whole Brian thing but Chloe hadn't mentioned how much Alek had been on her mind. She didn't want to say anything when she wasn't sure what it meant. Though the longer Chloe thought of Alec the more she knew she was just trying to stay in denial of what she was feeling. She just kept thinking if she didn't tell her best friend it didn't exist.

"… Brian and Alek. Ok wow. Well there is only one answer to your problem." Amy voice was strong holding no jealously only a bit of shock.

"Oh and what is the answer to my spinning mind." Chloe looked at Amy finally as she closed her locker door, binders in hand.

"Girls night just you, me and season 2 of Dark Angel." Amy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That sounds great but tonight is our dinner with Paul." Chloe countered not wanting to ditch Paul even if it meant watching episodes of one of her favorite TV shows.

"We can skip one night. Plus you forget I am the girlfriend now. I have magically powers over Paul." Seeing that Chloe's mind was headed to the gutter Amy quickly added, "Ewww no I just mean I can pull the sweet puppy dog pout."

"Well then I will take your distraction." Chloe beamed before hearing the bell and running off to class.

That night Chloe and Amy were curled up on Amy's couch watching as Alec pretended to date Max so Logan would back off.

"Oh Jensen Ackles is so **hot**!" Amy squealed staring at the actor on the screen.

"Yea he is but I gotta say his portrayal of Alec is amazing. He is so much deeper then the play boy he pretends to be. But we only see that when he is around Joshua or Max." Chloe smiled as the scene played out.

Two bowls of popcorn and four episodes later Chloe stood to stretch her tired muscles.

"So did this help?" Amy asked tentatively as Chloe fell onto the couch.

"Yea it did Amy. Like a lot. Thanks." Chloe voice was starting to sound tired. Looking over at Amy's pensive face Chloe added, "Why wouldn't it? You know I love this show"

"Oh….. um no reason." Amy tried to cover. "I always wished they could have made a season three. There was so much the writers never got to explore. I want to know what happened with Terminal City." Chloe looked at her friend wide eyed at what she just said, surprised by the depth of the question. That was until Amy added in a quieter voice, "And that love triangle between Max, Logan and Alec. I always wondered who she would pick."

At the mention of a love triangle Chloe shifted slightly. Not wanting to start thinking of her guy issues she decided to ask Amy another question. "Well what do you think? Who would you have her choose?"

"Well… that's a tough question but I think I would have gone with Alec." Amy spoke with a lot of confidence. Getting a look from Chloe that screamed 'Yea cause he is hot' she added, "Not just because he is good looking."

"Oh ok, then why?" Chloe's curiosity was beginning to peek.

"Well remember what you said about how the only time we saw the sweeter, more caring side of Alec was when he was around Joshua or Max. He is that way around Max because he loves her, and I think she loves him too. I mean they had a connection from the very beginning. Both raised in Manticore, knowing the terrible way they were treated. Though Alec has been through so much more since he didn't escape when he was younger. It was his life."

"Yea but he was always joking around with her, picking on her. She named him after Smart Alec for a reason. How do you know he was seriously into her. It never seemed like Max was even totally sure." Chloe countered, trying to push the image of her Alek's smirk out of her head. The one he used when he was trying to get under her skin. As much as it bugged her she couldn't deny she found it hot too. But now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Ok well then lets compare the two men in her life." Amy got up from the couch and went over to her backpack. Opening it she pulled out a pen and notebook before joining Chloe on the couch again.

Chloe watched as she flipped to a blank page and separated the page into two columns. "Are we really going to compare them… on paper?" Chloe laughed thinking her friend was finally losing it.

"Why not?" Amy shot back. "Ok well a positive on both sides is that the guys know what she really is. Logan doesn't fully understand it since he isn't part of the X Series though. So that is a bit in favor for Alec." Chloe's mind started drifting to the two men in her life. At least Max could be honest with both. Brian didn't even know who she really was. Alek on the other hand not only knew, he was one too. He had been aware of what he was for so much longer than she had. So he could help her, with training and even a bit of knowledge on their history and abilities. Not to mention he was her protector.

Hating that Alek was consuming her mind Chloe decided to add some points for Logan… Brian. "Well what about the fact that Logan and Max had that year together before Alec even came along. They have a more stable relationship because he wasn't always been sarcastic. He let her in."

"Ok sure we can add that but if we do we have to add that they were in strictly the friend zone for most of that." Amy pointed out writing down Chloe's point.

Damn it, thought Chloe. Amy was right they were more friends then anything else even before the virus. But that doesn't mean there was no spark between them. It was the same spark she felt around Brian. That butterfly feeling in her stomach. How they could talk and he would make her smile and laugh. Logan was Max's first love, that always meant a lot to a girl. But was that all she wanted? Whether she was talking about her or Max she knew the answer was no.

"Ok fine but that means we need to put first love on Logan's side, and no virus on Alec's." Chloe sighed hating that Alec was quickly surpassing Logan.

"Yea a romantic relationship can only last so long without physical benefits." Amy added smirking at the point. "That virus was a real pain in the ass I mean they couldn't even touch let alone hold hands or kiss." At the word kiss Amy looked up apologetically. "I think you were right on the first love thing though. I mean Logan made her feel like a teenage girl with her first real crush or boyfriend, but really that wasn't going to last long. It was totally puppy love."

Chloe thought back to the memory of her and Alec in the hall once more. While having Brian's arm around her made her stomach flip flop having Alek's hand on her made her come alive she couldn't deny it now.

"But is it so wrong to want that sweet love. That safe romance that comes with your first crush or love?" Chloe asked grasping at straws.

"No but why would you want to stay there?" Amy asked sounding more like a therapist as she realized they weren't talking about Logan and Alec anymore, not really at least.

"What do you mean?" Chloe's eyebrows bent down in confusion.

"While that first love is nice isn't it just a stepping stone. You date in high school and you love being around the guys you date. But come on Chloe in the back of your mind you know you probably aren't going to marry these guys or anything. That doesn't make the time any less awesome or fun. At the end of the day thought you have to have a realistic idea of what will happen. With every crush or relationship you learn something. Something that will help you recognize the real thing."

Chloe just looked at Amy with her mouth wide open. She couldn't refuse that Amy did have a point. Suddenly the list in front of them held different names in her minds eyes. "Logan is sweet, a good guy and easy to talk to. Her first love. He always has Max's back and does what he can even when that isn't a lot. But they come from two different worlds not only in their present time but how they were raised. He did get her to see the feelings she was trying to suppress though. Feelings that would lead to connections she felt she couldn't afford." Her eyes flashed with a sadness as she realized that Brian was slipping away.

Continuing she looked into her best friends eyes needing her to understand. "**Alec** on the other hand. He gets her on a level no one else ever has. They don't even need to speak to understand each other. They came from the same back ground and even though they have no idea where their "race" is going in the future they stand beside each other. They would do anything for each other, even risk death or injury in a fight. She trusts him totally. He makes her mad or irritates her but at the same time she doesn't seem like she would give up that feeling for anything. Because as much as he can annoy her those feelings only increase when it comes to how much they truly care for each other. He makes her body come alive, even with the simplest of touches. He isn't her first love, he's her true love."

The smile on Amy's face made Chloe want to blush. Had she really just admitted all that. "Chloe… you realize you're not talking about Max and Alec anymore right."

Hiding her face in her hands Chloe could only nod in response.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Chloe was almost mad at how her best friend was treating this admission like they were talking about the weather.

"What am I suppose to do Amy, run over to his apartment and confess my love for him?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't say you love him that would scare him away." Amy laughed at her own mocking tone. "But I like you, will you go out with me. Yea that sounds good."

Nerves began to build in her stomach at the idea of telling Alek how she felt. She had only just admitted to herself really. "What if he laughs at me or thinks I am kidding? Or what if he doesn't feel the same way and things got awkward between us?" The questions rattled off her tongue so fast she almost didn't realize she had asked them out loud.

Leaning over Amy wrapped Chloe into a reassuring hug. "He does feel the same way trust me. He is always making sure you are ok, and I know he gets jealous when you mention Brian."

"Amy he is always watching over me because he has to." Chloe's voice was muffled as she talked into Amys shoulder.

Pulling back from the hug Amy looked at Chloe getting her attention. "He may have started watching over you day and night to make sure you were safe from the bad guys because he was ordered to. But that's not true anymore. You have even mentioned how you don't think anyone but him watches you at night. "

"I dunno." Chloe looked down and let her hair covered her face.

"Come on Chloe you can do this. I want to see you happy and that is only going to happen if you take a chance." Amy pushed slightly.

Knowing Amy was right Chloe got up off the couch and made her way to the door. Behind her she heard Amy clapping and squealing. Putting on her shoes Chloe made her way to the front door, but before the door fully closed behind her she heard Amy yell, "Call me later I WANT DETAILS!" Laughing Chloe yelled back "I will."

Standing outside Alek and Jasmine's apartment door Chloe wondered how long she could stay there before their enhanced hearing would call attention to her. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her palms were sweaty. She was frozen to her spot. Taking one more deep breathe to try and calm down she lifted her fist to knock. She had barely made contact with the door when it swung open. Standing on the other side was the man that had been invading her mind.

"Hi." She greeted hating how lame it sounded.

Smirking Alek let one eyebrow quirk up. Folding his arms he leaned against the door frame. "Hello Chloe," his accent making her shiver. "What can I do for you?"

"Ummm…" Suddenly she couldn't look at him in his eyes to afraid of what she would see. "I wanted to talk to you can I come in?"

If Chloe had looked up she would have seen a flash of confusion sweep across Alek's face before he recovered and ushered her into the apartment. "We can go to my room unless you think you won't be able to control yourself." He joked trying to break the tension that had followed her into the room.

The comment made her flush ruby red, "No your room would be fine."

As Alek watched Chloe walk to his room he knew something was up. She never let him get away with a comment like that.

When they got to his room Chloe couldn't help but gawk at the space. The room had deep blue walls and a plush black carpet. A king size bed was in the middle of the room with black and silver blanket covering it.

They both took a seat on the bed. Suddenly Chloe's brain was on over drive once again. Ok Chloe thought. You can do this. You have to do this. If you never tell him you will regret what might have been. Turning towards him she was surprised when he placed his pointer finger under her chin and made her look him in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Ok Chloe you are quiet and not ragging on me for my suggestive comments what's going on? Are you ok?" There was worry in his voice and she was almost positive he scanned her body for injuries.

"I am fine I just realized something and I wanted to talk to you." Chloe held his eyes.

"Ooook." He grabbed her hand rubbing circles on it, "You know you can tell me anything…. unless it is romantic troubles with you and the human." Alec added with a smile

Seeing her chance Chloe spoke in almost a whisper but knew Alek would hear her. "Brian isn't really in the picture for me anymore. I realized that he and I wouldn't ever work out. But I know that's ok, because I don't want to make it work with him. There is another guy that I realized is perfect for me." Alek's face was a mix between relief and jealousy. Chloe almost wanted to laugh that he was unknowingly getting jealous of himself.

Smirking at him now she pushed back hair from his eyes with the hand not holding his. Electricity spread from that touch into her body filling her with a confidence she needed the most. "See the guy I like is this really sweet, protective, annoying, sarcastic blonde basket ball player with a hot British accent." She could practically see the shock and happiness replace his jealous. "He has been watching over me constantly never letting anything hurt me. He knows me better than anyone else. Every touch is like he is waking up a need inside me. Whenever we are in the same room I feel a pull towards him like he is my own personal magnet. And he makes me feel strong and powerful. He is the man I want by my side as I figure out what being the Uniter of an entire race really means." Chloe took a very needed breath as she prepared for the last part of her impromptu speech. "The only thing is…. is I don't know if he feels the same?"

Alek was quiet for a moment and Chloe almost wanted to laugh that it took this to make the famous Alek speechless. When he finally spoke he looked down at their intertwined hands, "He does… has for a long time now." When he looked back up at her Chloe was stunned by the love and caring she saw in his eyes. "I was just waiting for you to see it too." Letting his other hand cup around her face Alek pulled Chloe in for a slow lingering kiss.

This kiss was different from any Chloe had ever experienced. True she didn't have a lot of experience but this was perfect. She wished it could have been her first kiss. His smooth, soft lips moved in a slow pace not wanting to rush the moment they both had craved for so long. Even if she wasn't aware she had been craving it too. Slowly she felt him lower her to the bed but within the kiss he never demanded more. The intensity of the kiss made her squirm and he let out an involuntary moan.

Pulling back Chloe looked up at the handsome man in front of her. Smiling so goofy she was sure he would have made fun of if he hadn't put it there. "So this means you're my boyfriend right?" Chloe asked before she could stop herself. After all when dealing with a guy like Alek and his extensive reputation she had to make sure.

Laughing Alek pulled Chloe back up so she was sitting once more. Pushing a stray hair from her face he spoke in the voice she hadn't heard in a while. It was the one he had used the night she found out he had stayed outside in the rain to watch her mom just because she asked. That was yet another reason she fell for him. "Yes I am I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wrapping his arms around her Alek pulled the pair so they were lying on his bed. His head on one of his pillows hers on his chest. This was the side of Alek Chloe secretly loved the most. The sweet side very few people knew of. As she snuggled into his side she let everything she was worrying about drift away. The assassins and the pressure of being the Uniter. Even the assault of questions she knew she would get from Amy when she and Alek showed up to school tomorrow acting couple-y. For now, in this moment she was content.

Who knew such life changing things could happen by just watching your favorite t.v show.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it especially since it is so long lol. Don't forget to review and let me know. So after a few episodes of Nine Lives of Chloe King, I couldn't get it out of my head how the love triangle in Chloe King reminded me of the one in Dark Angel. The more I thought of it the more this story came to me. Side note was anyone else severely disappointed in the fact that Alek wasn't in episode 5 at all. Especially with the way they left the two in episode 4. However, the previews for episode 6 looks promising YAY! Hope you enjoy. Oh and I wanted to give a shout out to a Puckleberry Glee Fic. The author used a Dawson Creek reference and while I was writing this I remembered her story. I loved it and when I was trying to think how to phrase a conversation later in the one shot I thought about how she had done it. I didn't steal any of her work she is just an inspiration. I hope she is ok with that.


End file.
